Jemm The Son of Saturn
Write the text of your article here! Jemm the Son of Saturn The leader of the Saturnians, Jemm is a valiant ally to the Martian Manhunter, and, indeed, all the heroes of Earth. Saturn was once inhabited by two humanoid races, red skinned desert Saturnians, and the white skinned polar Saturnians, who mistrusted one another for centuries. During the reign of king Jaxx, the simmering feuds became a full scale war. Jemm, the red skinned son of Jaxx, was born with a birthstone on his forehead and was believed to be the savior promised by Saturnian religion. As a child, Jemm escaped the destruction of Bhok. Later, due to a nuclear accident, all life on Saturn was thought to have been wiped out. However, Jemm, his mother Jarla and his teacher Rahani were saved. After Jarla and Rahani died, Jemm went to Earth. Once there, Jemm was taken captive by Synn, one of the few remaining white Saturnians who had always sought to wipe out their red counterparts. Jemm escaped to new Bhok, where the remaining Saturnians lived. Aided by Earthmen Claudius Tull, Synn attacked New Bhok. Jemm, believing he should protect all Saturnians, prevented the reds from wiping out the whites. But then Claudius Tull, having been transformed into a mighty being of pure energy, tried to wipe out the Saturnians. Before he was stopped, partly due to Jemm's efforts, Tull had killed most of the white Saturnians. Joggar forced Synn to surrender. Jemm, knowing he was hated by both red and white Saturnians chose to return to Earth. After being used by the Injustice League, Jemm's mind was weak and damaged. J'onn J'onzz took responsibility for his care, revealing that the Saturnians were created by the Martians in their image but modified to be best suited for Saturn. J'onn felt responsible for J'emm just as the Martians were responsible for the Saturnians. While under J'onn's care J'emm was being tortured by Ma'alefa'ak, J'onn's evil brother. Jemm later made an appearance On New Krypton, where he voiced his protests over the Kryptonians moving one of Jupiter's moons, Callisto, without concerns over other being living in the Solar system. He was also furious at the Kryptonians' relations with the Thanagarians, his enemies by proxy. He stormed into the chambers of the council, and when they would not hear him, sought some more drastic measures, which soon escalated into a full-blown battle. Fortunately, Superman was there to calm both sides down before any bloodshed took place. Jemm left Krypton, confident that he left a powerful message on the high council. Before he left, he did take time to pay respect to the Kryptonian deity, Rao. Jemm seems to be the leader of all the races living on Saturn now, according to the episode on New Krypton. It was also revealed that, in the Rann- Thanagar war, he sided with the Rannians against the Thanagarians, whom he considers bloodthirsty murderers. Powers Like all red Saturnians, Jemm is a rather powerful being, capable of engaging Kryptonians and Martians in a physical fight due to his uncanny strength. Apart from that, Jemm is a telepath, and is capable of firing telepathic energy bursts from the organic gemstone situated on his forehead. The gem is called "Mark of Jargon." Jemm is capable of rapid cellular regeneration. Like other Saturnians, Jemm has a weakness to fire, a trait they inherited from their Martian ancestors. Jemm is capable of surviving in space indefinitely.